


live chivalrously

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, more gen than slash, yamakage if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: “My name is Tobio,” he says. “You are very good with the spear.”“Thanks.” The boy says. “I’m Tadashi. Wanna try?” He asks, waving the spear. Tobio perks up and nods, grabbing the spear when Tadashi offers it.Crown prince tobio meets a peasant boy in the forest.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Nice Serve! A HQ!! Yamakage Fanzine - Fanworks Collection





	live chivalrously

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative piece written for the Yamakage Zine back in 2018! It seems a bit late for posting and shamelessly plugging this zine, but better late than never!  
> I worked with the very talented [w4687](https://w4687.tumblr.com/post/178018839485/0912-happy-yamakage-day-my-preview-for) who did a beautiful piece to accompany this fic. You can see the full artpiece in the free zine available for download [here](https://yamakagezine.tumblr.com/post/177997046624/nice-serve-a-hq-yamakage-fanzine-now-available)
> 
> As always, thanks to the lovely [quantize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize) for beta reading.

**I**

Tobio runs.

The rustling of the forest leaves beneath the guards’ boots mixes with Tobio’s heartbeat, almost deafening him. Faintly he listens to his caretaker utter his name. 

Panting, he speeds up. 

He continues running until he reaches a clearing in the forest with bifurcating roads. He sighs and listens; the rustling is far inside the forest, they have not tracked him, so he has a precious bit of time to decide what to do. 

He stares at the road on the right—it is not well kept and tall weeds grow on each side. The rustling comes closer, and the soldiers’ steps resonate among the trees. Tobio slips in between the weeds quickly, being careful not to ruffle them. He lies down on the ground and spies on the clearing. 

His caretaker is the first to appear. 

“Prince Tobio!” he yells, and for a moment Tobio thinks he has been caught. His heart hammers against his ribcage. 

“I do not think he is around here,” the caretaker continues. “We shall backtrack and find him at once. I am certain the prince is scared of being alone in this forest.”

“Yes, sir!”

The troops disappear back into the forest and soon enough there is only the sounds of nature surrounding Tobio. 

“ _‘I am certain the prince is scared of being alone in this forest’,_ , please!” He mocks as he shakes the dirt off his garb. “I am already 11, I am not a child.” 

Tobio backtracks to the bifurcating roads and takes the one on the left. When he is about to turn back out of boredom, he notices a second clearing. There is a hut and Tobio walks towards it, as if under a spell—it is the first time he is seeing one up close. When he approaches the door, something moves in his peripheral vision and he turns. He comes face to face with a spear held by a boy his age. 

“Who are you?” the boy yells, pointing the spear at Tobio’s neck. He eyes Tobio from head to toe, looking conflicted. “You a noble? W-what you doing here?” 

Tobio looks at the boy. He is dirty with unkempt hair, and his garb is rustic and caked with mud. He seems scared of Tobio, too, but he holds the spear firmly, without hesitation. Tobio is currently at his mercy, even though the boy appears more timid and frightened than he is himself—because of this, a feeling of awe and respect overrides any feeling of pity Tobio may have. 

Tobio’s voice trembles when he speaks, “I-I am a noble, yes. I do not mean any harm, I got lost in the forest, is all.” 

The boy gives him one last suspecting look before lowering the spear. “If you know where you live, I can guide you back out of the forest.” He offers, but purses his lips as he waves the spear. “I’m currently in the middle of my training… Can you wait til I’m done?”

“Please, continue,” Tobio says, grateful that his life has been spared and that this boy is even willing to help him. 

The boy backtracks to the largest open space in the clearing and swings the spear around, thrusting it forward nimbly. Tobio’s eyes are glued to the scene, following the boy’s every movement. He knows a spear is a tool for killing, like the sword he uses to train back at the castle, but something swells in his chest—the boy seems more like a dancer than a soldier, but if there was an enemy around, he would surely be deadly as he is graceful. 

The boy stops his movement and breathes heavily. Tobio gives out on his impulse to clap and the boy laughs. 

“Well, that’s a first. You’re an odd one, noble boy. I’ve never seen anyone clapping at training.” He grabs a bucket from nearby and dumps water on his head and face. The water streaks his face clean and Tobio notices his nose is peppered with freckles. 

“My name is Tobio,” he says. “You are very good with the spear.” 

“Thanks.” The boy says. “I’m Tadashi. Wanna try?” He asks, waving the spear. Tobio perks up and nods, grabbing the spear when Tadashi offers it. 

“I have used a sword before, but not a spear,” he admits, turning the spear experimentally, considering its shape and weight. “So, what should I do?” 

Tadashi comes closer to him and starts explaining the basic stands, effective ways of attacking and which parts of the enemy’s body are weak points that can be exploited. 

They practice for quite some time. Tobio is able to deal fair damage to a nearby tree now and Tadashi nods approvingly. He notices it is getting dark, and when he hears his father returning to the hut, he pushes Tobio towards the forest. 

“We can’t let my father see you,” he whispers. “There’s a way to get out of the forest. Follow the marked trees.” 

Tadashi approaches the hut to welcome his father. After Tadashi’s father has entered the hut, Tadashi turns at the door when he’s not looking, giving Tobio one last wave. 

Tobio stands at the edge of the forest, committing the scene to memory. He knows he won’t be able to come here again. 

Back at the castle, after his two-day solitary confinement, he is ready to resume his military training with the castle’s captain. His hand reaches for a lance on the weapons rack. 

“Your Highness.” The captain eyes him severely. “That weapon is unfit for a future King. It is only for peasants. This is the weapon you need.” Tobio is handed a sword. “As future King, you must master the sword.” 

“I thought I had to master the lance, too, for jousting? It will not be a waste to start—”

“Your Highness,” the captain says sternly, signaling at the sword. “I do not want to repeat myself.” 

Tobio eyes the sword and nods once, raising it. He cannot see the point in differentiating between peasants and nobles—in times of war peasants and nobles have to fight side to side. He is certain Tadashi with his spear can do much more damage than any untrained noble with the fanciest of swords; but he knows better than to talk back to his trainer, especially after coming out of confinement today. 

He stands back and assumes an attacking stand, ready to start his sparring session. 

**II**

Tobio holds the hand of his bedridden father, the King, and the man whispers to him, “As soon as I die, son, you will be in danger—” A coughing fit interrupts him and Tobio squeezes his hand. 

“Father, please, do not speak,” he says, his voice trembling. It is heartbreaking for him to see his once strong and fearless father be consumed by sickness. The King does not pay him any mind and resumes his whispering. 

“You will need strong soldiers. Brave and loyal knights who can fight alongside you,” he squeezes Tobio’s hand back. “Live long, future King. I am sure the heavens will protect you.”

*******

“The King is dead!”

Horsemen gallop all around the country, delivering the news. 

At the castle, Tobio sits with his weeping mother as the country’s advisors have a closed-door meeting to reach a consensus about the future King. During the meeting it is decided that Tobio, who is of age, will ascend the throne. Tobio is prepared to face the new challenge, but he cannot forget his father’s last words. He makes up his mind. He will host a jousting tournament to find strong, loyal knights to serve him once he has been crowned as the King. 

“The heir will ascend to the throne in a fortnight,” people inform each other on the roads and villages. “He is young, but has been deemed fit by the advisors.” 

Tobio takes the time before his coronation to prepare all the details for the jousting tournament—he sets up the tournament camp in the outskirts of the town, making sure there is equipment for all participants. He is expecting both nobles and peasants to join, but knows peasants might not have the access to optimal equipment. 

His former trainer, and current captain of the King’s army, approaches him, a frown fixed on his face. 

“Your Majesty, I’m not sure peasants would be a good idea,” he argues. “They do not have the same military preparation of a soldier with a noble background.”

“I will see for myself if this is true, Captain. I am looking for loyalty as well. Did you know other nobles could very well be my enemy? I am sure a peasant soldier would be more concerned with protecting me than with trying to steal my place.” 

“But Your Majesty, are you sure—”

“Are you refuting your King, now?” Tobio interjects. “I do not want to repeat myself.” 

The captain bows, his voice a murmur, “My deepest apologies, Your Majesty.” 

The Queen oversees all the preparations for the coronation ceremony. Tobio is so absorbed in the preparations for the tournament he barely notices how fast time flies.

On the day of the coronation ceremony, Tobio goes through the rites on autopilot. His mind is somewhere else—after he is crowned, he sits on the throne and observes the presentations of regalia and homage to his late father and him from a group of the town’s nobility. 

The last ceremony he has to perform is saluting the subjects as the new King. This is done from a balcony in one of the towers. The subjects clamor the new King as soon as he appears in front of them. “Long live the King!” 

He salutes the townspeople and speaks loudly for all to hear. “As King, I vow to preserve the peace and protect our country. I need strong soldiers to help me, and who else would be better if not its own people? There will be a jousting tournament, open for both nobles and peasants alike, and the best men will be added to the castle’s army.” 

The townspeople cheer and celebrate the news of the event.

*******

On the day of the tournament, the tournament ground is packed with people of all backgrounds. Tadashi walks in followed by Kei, the blacksmith’s son. “I never expected a King to include us dirty folks in a fancy thing like this, eh?”

“Right.” Kei rolls his eyes. “I suppose you’re talking about _just_ yourself, here, because we’ve received weapons requests from nobles at our home, which practically makes me a noble, so…” He shrugs. 

Tadashi punches Kei on the shoulder, and pushes him in an attempt to set him off balance. Kei glares, rubbing the spot where Tadashi hit him. 

After registering, Tadashi explores the camp and the joust field. He is impressed by all the preparations that have been done to ensure all participants can battle on fair terms. 

“There are horses and weapons available for participants in case they don’t own one, that’s very generous. King Tobio is really thinking about us poor folks.”

“Yeah, yeah. We really have to hand it to the King, right? I mean, I know you’ve got a crush on him since you first saw him at a tender age, but—ouch!” 

Tadashi hits him again, hard. Kei smirks at the pink dusting Tadashi’s cheeks, but does not comment on it. 

Trumpets announce the arrival of the King and all subjects bow their reverence from where they’re standing. Tadashi follows Tobio with his eyes as he walks to a throne set up in one of the stands, and he smiles. This man is now quite different from the kid Tadashi remembers. Tadashi does not expect Tobio to remember him; he was just some dirty peasant kid back then, and now he isn’t any better off, but maybe with his skills, he could make Tobio remember. 

It’s almost time for the first round, so Tadashi puts on his armor and picks a horse from the stable. Kei brings him a custom made lance that has been examined and approved by the weapons manager. Tadashi grabs it and jiggles it, considering its weight. He thrusts it experimentally and nods, satisfied.

“This is actually made of wood,” Kei explains. “I coated it with a touch of iron. Looks real, right?” He smirks in satisfaction, too. “Do not worry about breaking them, I brought enough. You better win this, or else you will not be able to stand next to your beloved King,” he adds with an exaggerated sigh. 

Tadashi just rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face says he’s grateful. At the sound of a horn, he puts on his helmet and rides the horse to the middle of the field, stopping at the end of the tilt barrier. He sees his opponent at the other end of the tilt and raises his lance as the signal to charge is given. He gallops, aiming his lance at the opponent’s chest. The lance connects with the opponent’s chest plate, breaks and sends splinters in all directions. The crowd erupts in deafening cheer—Tadashi has just won his first round.

*******

During the second round, Tobio focuses his full attention on the victors of the first round. He takes particular notice of a rider with a distinct lance—the shape is different from the lances prepared for the competition, and the material is dark colored, like iron, but upon collision with the opponent’s armor, it shatters, showing wood inside. The rider continues his winning streak, and Tobio’s curiosity rises. When the rider manages to win all the rounds before the finals, Tobio internally cheers for him. Something within him tells him he has to meet this mysterious rider.

“Captain,” Tobio says to the knight to his right. “Bring that rider to me. I would like to have a word with him.”

The captain looks for Tadashi and tells him to follow behind. Tadashi’s heart thumps in his chest, hoping this does not mean he will be disqualified. He is brought to a tent and he gasps when he sees Tobio. Realizing he is standing in front of the King he belatedly kneels, his head bowed low. 

“Your Majesty,” Tadashi says, and he is surprised by how natural it comes out of his mouth. 

“Please, raise your head,” Tobio says, walking closer to Tadashi. Tobio stares at him with pointed intensity and Tadashi’s cheeks redden in embarrassment. 

Tobio narrows his eyes. “Your face seems familiar. Have you worked at the castle before?” 

“No, your Majesty, I haven’t. I met you when you were younger, although I can’t blame you for not remembering…” Tadashi says wistfully. 

With a frown, tobio nods, seemingly thinking hard. Tadashi continues speaking. 

“If I may explain, your Majesty, we were much younger. You got lost in the forest, but it was so long ago… I doubt it was memorable for a person such as yourself—” His words are interrupted by Tobio holding him by the shoulders. The intense gaze is once again directed to him and his whole body breaks out in goosebumps. The fact that the most important man in the country is giving him his undivided attention makes him feel like he has been set on fire. 

“Tadashi?” Tobio asks, and Tadashi’s heart leaps to his throat—Tobio remembers him, remembers his name. He can barely manage a nod. 

“So it is you! I thought the freckles were familiar. You are a swift rider and quite talented with the lance. I wanted to learn the spear after that day…” Tobio scratches his cheek, his lips splitting into a nostalgic smile. “Back then I could not get what I wanted, but you could teach me now.” 

“I’m sure you have other trainers more talented than me!” Tadashi says, flustered. “I’m not that great of a spearman.” 

Tobio laughs. “All of my trainers have been defeated by you in the previous rounds; I think you are being too humble.” 

Tadashi bows, mortified. “It wasn’t my intention to beat the Castle’s Knights, it just happened!” 

Tobio grins and gestures towards the tent’s entrance. 

“You still have one more Knight to beat. And I am sure you will beat him. Shall we go back?”

**III**

King Tobio stands in front of the throne, sword in hand, ready to start the knighting ceremony.

“Today, all of you will become Knights of this castle. You will become my eyes, my ears and mouth; extensions of my body. You will be my breath—my life,” King Tobio recites solemnly as he observes the people in the hall. 

A line of soldiers stands in a row in the middle of the room— King Tobio has previously met every one of these soldiers and examined their knowledge of military strategy, combat and horseback riding. 

Tadashi leads the line as the winner of the jousting tournament. Their eyes meet and Tobio holds his gaze briefly and smiles. Tadashi smiles back, and Tobio is grateful that fate has brought them together again. 

Tadashi steps forward and kneels in front of Tobio. He looks up and their eyes meet—he remembers vividly the first time he locked gazes with those deep blue eyes. He didn’t expect that an accidental meeting would change his life so much. 

Tobio nods and brings the sword near Tadashi’s shoulder, eager to begin. 

Tadashi lowers his head as Tobio recites the ceremonial words in Latin, bringing the tip of his sword from Tadashi’s left to right shoulder.

“Do you swear upon your life to serve me until your last breath?” Tobio asks. 

“I swear, Your Majesty,” Tadashi replies solemnly. “I will dedicate my life to you.”

And it is a promise he keeps. King Tobio lives well into his elderly years, with Captain Tadashi a constant presence at his side. His long reign is marked by keen insight and wisdom, and under his rule the kingdom is ushered into a period of peace and unprecedented prosperity.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcomed!!


End file.
